


Love Letter(s)

by RealityFighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityFighter/pseuds/RealityFighter
Summary: Kyoutani receives a love letter





	Love Letter(s)

_14th February_

Kyoutani had not been prepared for the soft rose envelope in his shoe locker, as he was late for first periode. Inside the letter, on a sheet of cream colored paper stood:

 _Dear Kyoutani,_  
_I would like to meet you, today, after club activities behind_  
_the school building near the chemistry classrooms._

 _Dearly_  
_Your secret admirer_  


While reading the lines his face started to heat up. He did not know what to do; he had never before gotten a letter like this.  
After a short moment of shock he put it in his back and ran to his classroom, he hoped his homeroom teacher would be late again.

The whole day he was thinking of the letter. At lunch he had read the letter again, in a quiet corner of the library. But he was still undecided what to do as club activities started.

**~*~**

“Well my cute little kouhais, because I am such a good sempai we will stop training for today. And you don’t have to thank me, I know of all you want to go on a date with your cute girlfriends.” Oikawa winked at them with a goofy smile on his face and showing a piece sign.

Yahaba sighed; Oikawa had let them out 45 minutes before the official end of club time. As soon as they had finished cleaning up he headed to the club room to shower and change. Ten minutes later he stood behind the school building, waiting for the mysterious person who had send him a letter this morning. He was ready to wait for a long time, but shortly after he had arrived he heard a person drawing near. A quick look to the windows to check his reflection, putting on one of his charming smile, the one he learned from Oikawa and waited for the person to approach him.

As the person came closer Yahaba was shocked to see it was Kyoutani. Well, he knew guys were attracted to him, several had asked him out already, when he was shopping in the mall on the weekend, but he could not believe Kyoutani to be one of them. All the tension during club did make sense all of the sudden.

Kyoutani gulped as he saw Yahaba standing behind the school building, so that was the reason he had left so quickly after club activities. Maybe it had been the wrong decision to go to the meeting after all. He felled his face heating up and his breath to come shorter.

“H-Hi” Kyoutani stuttered.  
“Hi” Yahaba smiled, he had never seen Kyoutani this nervous before. He was looking cute with his red cheeks and ears.  
“I- I” Kyoutani stopped tiring to speak, this was so embarrassing. He had never thought his first love letter to be from a guy, even less from Yahaba.  
Yahaba could not take it anymore, Kyoutani was so nervous he could not even speak properly anymore, as future team captain it was his responsible to release Kyoutani from this situation.  
“Well, you …” before Yahaba could finish his sentence Kyoutani interrupted him.  
“Yes.” Just this one word sounded breathless. Kyoutani was too nervous to say more. Of cause he had come, it would have been disrespectful not to, and his mom had taught manners, even if he mostly dismissing them. That was what Yahaba was asking, right?

Well Yahaba thought, he could not help it. Kyoutani was kind of cute and if he was perfectly honest with himself he had crushed on Kyoutani for quite a while now.  
The smile on his face widened a bit and became a lot more real than the one from before. Yahaba took the few steps towards Kyoutani, leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He could feel Kyoutnai freezing up on the sudden contact but it did not matter.  
Yahaba grabbed one of Kyoutanis hands and started to drag him towards the school exit.  
Turning around he said: “You will walk me home today and tomorrow. And on the weekend we will go on a proper date. Ok?” Kyoutani could only nod in confusion.

 

Half an hour later a cute first year girl hesitantly rounded to corner of the school building. While she waited she fiddled with a small neatly packed gift in her hands. When she had waited for ten minutes and nobody had showed up yet, she started to cry quietly and left. 


End file.
